


Обряд обретения силы

by yzarga



Series: Сиды и холмы [2]
Category: Richard II - Shakespeare, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>к чему приводит недостаточно тщательное изучение чужих магических традиций</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обряд обретения силы

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. хэдканон относительно природы и посмертия Ричарда II   
> 2\. идейно связано с миди "Храни короля"

Туман стлался по земле, густой, молочно-белый. Колыхался на уровне колен, выше становился реже, но не настолько, чтобы видно стало дальше, чем на полсотни шагов. Локи, уткнувшийся носом в потрепанную тетрадь, неторопливо шёл вперед, следом за ним, механически переставляя ноги, брёл щуплый рыжий паренёк.  
Едва рассвело, и парень должен был хотя бы ёжиться от холода, сам в футболке и шортах. Как, впрочем, и одетый в простую хлопковую футболку с цветастыми шортами дед, проступивший из тумана.  
— Плохое время для прогулок. И место тоже, — сказал старик, укоризненно качая головой. — Шли бы вы по домам, добрые люди.  
Локи машинально отвлекся от записей на звук голоса, скользнул невидящим взглядом по Деду, по его высокой палке, на которую тот опирался. Молча обогнул живое препятствие, а его спутник пошел по пятам. Дед канул в туман, не сказав больше ни слова.  
Через пару минут Локи наткнулся на здоровый, по пояс, булыжник, после которого тропа раздваивалась. Что-то вычитал в тетради, задумался, сверился с компасом, который достал из кармана. Потоптался на месте, свернул направо и вскоре оказался среди деревьев — он добрался до дубовой рощи, в глубине которой и лежала цель пути. Рыжий парень покачнулся, упал, запнувшись о корень, и его пришлось подхватить под локоть — на более тщательное внушение не хватало внимания, которое Локи всецело посвятил плотно исписанным страницам конспекта мидгардской кельтской магии.  
На этом земном острове, Великобритании, как нарочно сходились энергетические линии, и место словно просило пробудить силу, направить, использовать, как делали поколения смертных сотни лет назад. По всем девяти мирам Иггдрассиля по сей день гуляли отголоски магии друидов, о чудесах, что они творили, складывали где прекрасные саги, где страшные сказки.  
— И хоть бы десять фраз конкретных указаний, — в сердцах высказал Локи главную претензию.  
Скрытные, давно вымершие друиды не оставили ни книг, ни вообще каких-либо внятных записей о том, как именно проводили свои ритуалы. Так, одно упоминание тут, другое — там, и нужно было родиться весьма долгоживущим существом, чтобы собрать, как Локи, более или менее последовательный и достоверный справочник по этому виду магического искусства. И все равно о половине заклинаний и ритуалов оставалось только смутно догадываться, исходя из общих закономерностей: вроде того что мучительная недобровольная смерть жертвы вряд ли поспособствует повышению урожая. Никакой конкретики — и лишком сильное искушение для мага-исследователя, чтобы устоять. Поэтому Локи презрел свою — то есть, Одина-вседержителя — обязанность развлекать на пиру послов Альвхейма и, препоручив её Тору, успешно переместился в Мидгард: отвлечься и отдохнуть за по-настоящему интересным делом. Послы и правление, где на каждую реформу придется лет по пятьдесят-сто преодолевать сопротивление консервативного общества асов, могут успешно подождать день-другой. А здесь — тишина, покой и даже свежий воздух...  
Туман, казалось, только густел. Если бы Локи дал себе труд отвлечься от расшифровки мидгардских ксерокопий, скрупулезно подклеенных в тетрадь, он бы заметил, что молочно-белое марево начало по краю зрения мерцать золотыми и зелёными искрами, что в воздухе запахло нагретыми солнцем полевыми цветами — едва-едва, на грани чувствительности. Всего через десяток шагов навстречу выбежал, стуча не иначе как босыми пятками по земле, мальчишка лет десяти. Остановился, уперся ладонями в исцарапанные коленки, выпалил скороговоркой, еле переводя дыхание:  
— Чего это вы тут? Вам сюда не нужно, совсем нет. Особенно ему, — и ткнул пальцем в рыжего, который по-прежнему смотрел прямо перед собой и ни на что не реагировал. Пацан разогнулся, быстро, как птица, склонил голову к плечу, поморгал, потом помахал руками: — Кыш! — развернулся и убежал обратно в туман.  
Локи вскинул голову на его громкий выкрик, но только успел заметить перья, в изобилии застрявшие в волосах мальчика и плотно усыпавшие его футболку сзади. Как ребенок сгинул, так раздалось хлопанье крыльев, клекот, и какая-то птица пролетела над головой Локи, насыпав за шиворот и на волосы мусор с задетых веток. Он машинально стряхнул рукой сор с головы, с недоумением посмотрел на зацепившийся за пальцы папоротник. Выкинул и пошёл дальше, одной рукой держа перед носом тетрадь, а другой волоча рыжего за собой. Непонятные встречные раздражали: мешали сосредоточиться на деталях ритуала, на полях возле номера которого он гордо написал “расшифровано 73%”. Оставшиеся проценты Локи надеялся домыслить, основываясь на опыте и интуиции. Вот последняя как раз и шипела что-то на ухо, замолкая, когда появлялись эти странные люди.   
Место, куда он шёл и где намеревался провести обряд, появилось как-то вдруг. Туман остался позади, запутался в кустах, колыхался за пределами поляны. Идеально круглая, поросшая низкой травой площадка, в центре которой возвышался могучий дуб — прекрасно. Особенно для того, кто действительно умеет читать древние тексты — древние по меркам жителей этой планеты.  
Локи вынул из поясных ножен кинжал и принялся наносить на ствол дерева рунные плетения, где один символ перетекал в другой, так что разделить их не представлялось возможным. Пару раз покосился в записи, заботливо уложенные на узловатый корень. Поджал губы и решительно вырезал недостающую фразу ритуала, которая, по его мнению, должна была логически завершить воззвание к природным стихиям о даровании силы. Отошёл, полюбовался на дело своих рук — три вертикальные цепочки символов — и оглянулся в поисках приведенной жертвы. Кровь для ритуала требовалась почему-то двоих. Может, дело в балансе энергий, на котором друиды были чуть ли не помешаны?  
Смертный, покорный мысленному приказу, вытянулся стрункой, поднял руку перед собой, прямо над корнями дерева. Локи вынул из поясных ножен кинжал и занёс его над локтевым сгибом, приметил венку под кожей и коснулся острием. Ранка чуть набухла бисеринками крови, но больше не пролилось ни капли. Локи помянул сквозь зубы свою родню по отцовской линии и нервных даже под гипнозом смертных.  
— Нет, я ничего не понимаю, — раздался за спиной удивленный голос.  
Локи, перед самым ритуалом установивший полог невидимости, тоже не понял, откуда здесь мог кто-то взяться и что-то увидеть. Обернулся, скривил губы: недалеко от него стоял какой-то смертный и с любопытством разглядывал, теребя переброшенную через плечо косу. Одет в просторную, длиной до середины бедра, льняную рубаху и того же материала штаны. Босой. Руки пустые, глаза темные, внимательные.  
— Вас дважды просили уйти, — спокойно сказал мужчина. — Я готов повторить третий раз: вам здесь не место. Оставьте свои намерения и уходите.  
Конкурент? Кто их знает, местных магов-самоучек, если громкое слово “маг” вообще можно применять к их способностям. Локи отвлекся от своей жертвы и шагнул навстречу мужчине.  
— Смертный, иди своей дорогой. Мои намерения лично тебе ничем не грозят, да ты их и не поймешь, — он заговорил тоном, который обычно пугал мидгардцев.  
— А ты попробуй объяснить, — безмятежно предложил мужчина. — Пока я вижу ученика друида, который сам не ведает, что творит. Что ты на несчастном дереве вырезал? Зачем земное воззвание переводить в небесное?  
— Откуда такие глубокие познания в рунической магии? — прищурился Локи, подходя всё ближе. — Мне повезло столкнуться с коллегой?  
И послал в него усыпляющий импульс, совсем слабый, так, чтобы прощупать. Смертный даже не моргнул, заклятие обогнуло его и рассеялось в воздухе. Высокая сопротивляемость?  
— Нужны мне ваши фокусы, — мужчина, игнорируя немое возмущение Локи, подошел к дереву и поднял с корня тетрадь. Пролистал, комментируя то один, то другой обряд вполголоса, нахмурился, вернулся к страницам, где был описан текущий ритуал, и развернулся к Локи, который, очарованный иронией ситуации, крутил в пальцах кинжал.  
— Ты откуда это взял? — мужчина требовательно ткнул в строчку посередине.  
— Что именно? — Локи пригляделся. — Срисовал с фотографий в парижской библиотеке.  
— А вот это наложение трех рун? — палец двинулся дальше.  
— Реконструировал то, что прочитал в Оксфорде.  
— Тебя не смущает, что начертание из разных традиций? Не говоря уже о веках.  
Смертный говорил с ехидством, с каким Фригга спорила со старейшими ведьмами Асгарда, которые как-то пытались доказать ей, что она неправильно учит младшего сына магии.  
— Если что-то не так, ритуал просто не сработает, — снисходительно бросил Локи и требовательно протянул руку за записями.  
— Ты дурак? — возмутился мужчина. Рассердился, между бровей залегла складка; на поляне потемнело, подул резкий, промозглый не по сезону ветер.  
— Да как ты смеешь?  
Дальнейшее нелепо напоминало научный диспут, если бы не обстановка: то дул ветер, то душила жара, поляна попеременно покрывалась то росой, то инеем. Когда Локи, горячась, взялся на примерах доказывать, что настрой заклинателя важнее символьного оформления, сверху, с ясного неба, посыпался крупный, с перепелиное яйцо, град. Оппонент даже не стал дослушивать, всплеснул руками и, яростно жестикулируя, заходил по поляне кругами.  
— После таких вот небрежных друидов в Ирландии змеи повывелись! Если моей родне верить, то и Атлантида потому же затонула, и я уж молчу про якобы упавший в тайге метеорит!  
Град пошёл ещё сильнее, к тому же не ровно, а по косой, и попал на смирно ждущую под деревом жертву. Не то от удара, не то от холода, который был неприятен даже Локи, рыжий очнулся, суматошно заозирался, увидел Локи с его непрошеным советчиком и окаменел уже от шока.  
— Эй, вы! Что я тут делаю? Я заснул у себя в постели! — он осмотрел себя, увидел ранку на сгибе правого локтя, симметричную — на левом, и побелел. — Вы что, сатанисты?  
Локи непонимающе посмотрел на своего оппонента.  
— Местный культ, — пояснил тот. — А ты всё-таки нездешний, раз не в курсе.  
— Вот ещё, — Локи презрительно фыркнул. — Не хватало, чтобы в моих венах текла смертная кровь. Я — Локи, царь Асгарда!  
— Очень приятно. Ричард, король Великобритании и Ирландии, — собеседник склонил голову в ироническом приветствии.  
Несостоявшаяся жертва скептически посмотрела на одного, на другого.  
— Психи вы, причем оба. Пошёл я отсюда, пока бабка искать не начала, — развернулся и был таков. Усыпляющий импульс почему-то опять не подействовал.  
— Почему ты постоянно хочешь всех лишить сознания? — поинтересовался Ричард. — Меня раз шесть пытался усыпить, его сейчас тоже…  
— Болтаете много, — огрызнулся Локи, пытаясь через короткие поисковые и диагностические заклинания понять, что собой представляет этот тип. Безрезультатно, магия рассеивалась или проскальзывала мимо, как не было. — Смертный, мне всё равно, кого приносить в жертву, — зачарованный кинжал блеснул гранями, хотя солнца на поляне не было, всё укрывали тени, путаясь в деревьях и траве. — Если ты маг, тем лучше.  
Ему очень надоели бездоказательные теории этого Ричарда, больше похожие на измышления параноика, чем на благоразумную осторожность опытного мага.  
Смертный должен был остекленеть взглядом, когда Локи движением быстрее мысли оказался с ним рядом и коснулся кинжалом. Смертный не должен был класть тяжелые, даже для него, для Локи, тяжелые, руки ему на плечи и сжимать пальцы крепче любых оков. Смертный не смог бы удержать его, когда он обратился сперва в змея, потом в птицу, потом в пламя.  
— Старые традиции! — воскликнул этот странный мужчина и рассмеялся, от звуков веселья по листве и траве запрыгали солнечные зайчики. — Как давно никто не вспоминал о них! У вас они ещё в ходу, царь Асгарда?  
Опасный, опасный человек. Смертный ли? Локи пытался обжечь огнем — он смеялся, пробовал ужалить скорпионьим хвостом и напоить его кровь ядом — он только крепче прижался к хитиновому панцирю, не размыкая объятий. Стал удушающей виноградной лозой — человек охнул, улыбнулся и поймал губами спелую ягоду, раздавил зубами и слизнул сок. Следующим был женский облик, чтобы смутить и разжечь похоть, но руки не стали держать слабее, только прижались к губам сладкие губы, делясь виноградным вкусом.  
— Ты не устал? — спросил Ричард весело, с участливой ноткой, когда он из женского облика стал льдом, потом — водопадом.  
— А ты? — ответил Локи вопросом на вопрос. — И кто ты вообще такой? Ты же не человек.  
Оба дышали одинаково тяжело, и погода на поляне стала, наконец, соответствовать времени года, середине весны.  
— Я местный, — Ричард собрал в пучок волосы из расплетшейся косы, откинул за спину и расчесал пятерней, после чего пряди легли ровными блестящими волнами.   
Теперь, слегка охолонув от короткой схватки и пыла спора — но всё же что за косность мышления, никакой фантазии! — Локи заметил, насколько этот мужчина отличается от обычных мидгардцев. Всё в нем было или сверх, или на грани. И острые черты лица, которые казались то чарующими, то нелепыми, и яркие глаза, то черные, то карие, то золотые. Вызолоченные ногти, белоснежная кожа, чуть ли не в синеву. И трава под ним почти не мялась, а словно бы становилась гуще и зеленее.  
Локи задумчиво рассматривал Ричарда, перебирая в памяти расы, обитавшие в Мидгарде. Вглядывался в облик, для которого подходило одно-единственное из слов: дивный. Такими были, если верить историческим хроникам, дальние родичи асов, которые так часто меняли именования, что называли их любым, которое вспоминалось первым. Альвы, фейри, сиды — восхитительно юные, вечные странники, по имени которых назвали Альвхейм до того, как они ушли из того мира. С текучим обликом, капризные, ветреные, страстные в битве, гневе, любви и познании. Умеющие договариваться с миром, в котором живут: они оберегали и хранили землю в обмен на силу. И силу немалую, если судить по Ричарду.  
— Ты сид, — медленно произнес Локи. — И считаешь, что должен охранять от меня свою землю.  
— Скорее тебя самого от твоих экспериментов. Что за… — Ричард задумался, подбирая слово, — эклектичная магия? Срезонирует что не надо, не станет ни тебя, ни Англии.  
— Слышал такое слово: модернизация? — с издевкой спросил Локи.  
— Слышал. И про технику безопасности слышал, — Ричард, очевидно заметив его пристальное внимание, протянул руку ладонью вперед, над которой немедленно закружился рой сверкающих искр. — Чего только не узнаешь про людскую жизнь, когда весь мой народ ушёл на иную сторону.  
Отвернулся от Локи и вернулся к дубу. Погладил кору, но символы трогать не стал, только обвёл один пальцем, отчего тот видоизменился на зеркальный.  
— Тебя не взяли за плохое поведение?  
Локи решил игнорировать назойливого советчика, сел перед деревом и уложил открытую тетрадь себе на колени. Взялся за кинжал, вырезал руну хаоса внизу левой цепочки. Запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию собеседника.  
— Я сам не пошёл, — Ричард продемонстрировал презрительную усмешку и точеный профиль. — Не для того я только-только понял, что не был всю жизнь сумасшедшим смертным, чтобы уйти на ту сторону вместе с родичами, самому юному из которых перевалило за пятьсот лет. Предпочитаю деятельную жизнь сонной пресыщенности и косности.  
— Тогда ты противоречишь сам себе, раз не даешь мне поэкспериментировать, — поддел Локи.  
Ричард молча изогнул бровь высокой дугой, облизал в задумчивости губы. Потом кивнул самому себе.  
— Хорошо. Считай, ты сыграл на моем чувстве противоречия. Только тогда мы кое-что подправим, — он просто коснулся ногтем коры, и та сама расступилась, позволяя оставить тонкую черту.  
— Это зачем? — спросил Локи недоуменно, когда его изящно вырезанные руны обвели ровным прямоугольником, который мягко засветился теплым желтым.  
— Это границы, — непонятно объяснил Ричард.  
Локи потрогал линии пальцем, те сначала вспыхнули ярче, потом угасли до прежнего.  
— Ограничивают силу ритуала?  
— Место действия. Сиды, все те, кто остались, — стали стражами границ. И знаем настоящие имена всех мест этой планеты, — терпеливо начал объяснять Ричард. — Если твой ритуал как-то грозит равновесию сил, погибнет только небольшой участок леса. Вместе с нами, конечно.  
Недовольный Локи только скрипнул зубами в раздражении.  
— Ты рисуй дальше, если что-то нужно. Я тут подожду, — Ричард опустился на траву, на его плечо немедленно села маленькая птичка и что-то зачирикала на ухо. Он подставил ей палец, зачирикал в ответ, потом подкинул вверх и дружелюбно сообщил: — Вот и мой любезный друг в курсе, чем я тут занимаюсь. Может, тебе помочь чем?  
Локи, который как раз задумался, кем бы заменить равновесную жертву, сбежавшую в неизвестном направлении, оценивающе прищурился. Человек, не человек — в свете того, что сам Локи мидгардцем не был, родословная Ричарда тем более не имела никакого значения.  
— Мне нужна твоя кровь, — сообщил Локи.  
Без возражений Ричард поднялся, отмахнулся от протянутого кинжала: — Ты бы ещё местную сталь предложил. Меня ею один раз уже зарезали, второй не получится, — вынул из воздуха чудной, как из дымчатого стекла, клинок и полоснул себя по руке.  
— Куда? — в ладони, как в чашке, собиралась кровь — серебристо-розовая, прозрачная.  
Локи молча указал на корни дуба прямо под рисунком. Сидская кровь тонким ручейком полилась вниз, к ней тут же примешалась кровь Локи — темно-лиловая вне иллюзии, не алая, как у асгардцев. Два ручейка стекли с корней в землю, но не впитались, а закружились цветным водоворотом.   
— Никогда такого не видел, — прошептал Ричард.  
— Я тоже, — признался не менее жадно наблюдающий за процессом Локи.  
Ричард только головой покачал и губы скривил, точь-в-точь как строгий профессор.  
Жертвенная кровь, наконец, смешалась и испарилась искрящимся синим дымком, который оба немедленно и вдохнули, потому что стояли прямо над лужицей, на коленях, чтобы лучше видеть. Немедленно зашумело дерево, руны на коре вспыхнули и окрасились в травянисто-зеленый. Локи немедленно схватил тетрадь, вытащил из кармана карандаш и принялся записывать ход ритуала.  
— Потеплело, — подсказал ему Ричард, как-то вдруг оказавшийся за плечом. От звука его голоса по телу пробежала дрожь — непривычная, не морозная, а как в предвкушении. — Ты что-то не то наколдовал, царь Асгарда. К слову, куда ты дел Одина?  
— Он в отпуске, — бросил Локи, не отрываясь от записей.  
— Меня тоже как-то отправили в отпуск. С концами.  
Воздух дрожал, искрился, наливался жаром. Руки еле слушались, и карандаш выпал, покатился по траве. Локи не сделал и жеста, чтобы подхватить его. Сидел, прислушиваясь к себе, к ощущениям. К ясному, как стук сердца, знанию, что Ричард всё стоит за ним и смотрит, смотрит пристально и тяжело.  
— Что ты сделал, Локи? — сид выдохнул и опустился рядом в траву. Оперся о корень, так что теперь Локи видел руку Ричарда, его длинные пальцы с позолоченными ногтями. Руки для поцелуев…  
— Не знаю, — он с усилием отвернулся. — Это был ритуал обретения силы, если я правильно понял.  
В ответ прозвучал звонкий смех, хрустальный, манящий…  
— Ты очень неправильно понял, сдается мне. А я и не представлял, чем обернутся твои… эксперименты.  
Локи вдохнул медленно, глубоко, на пять счетов. Задержал дыхание, выдохнул на десять. Повторил с дюжину раз — сколько точно, не знал, сбился — помогло разве что сконцентрироваться. Ощущения остались — жара, присутствия. Равно как и желания — обернуться, коснуться, объять собой.  
— Давай ты будешь молчать, — тяжело уронил он. — А я попробую всё исправить.  
Локи умел стирать магию: в основном свою, иногда получалось и с чужой. Что лучше всего против жара? Холод, настолько же обжигающий. Локи встал, вытянулся струной и плавным, сильным, словно взрезающим воздух движением поднял руки. С магией холода он начал работать совсем недавно, но уже достиг невероятного прогресса, был способен заморозить практически что угодно. Правда, от перенапряжения Локи иногда принимал свой истинный облик — ётуна.  
— Красивый цвет, — меланхолично прокомментировал Ричард. — Ты становишься совершенно синий?  
Голос бархатно скользнул по коже, пламенем — по нервам. Пусть с неба посыпался снег, себя Локи охладить не удалось. Образ Ричарда, который опять замолчал, но навязчиво присутствовал вне поля зрения, выжигал глаза хлеще раскаленного прута.  
— Совершеннее некуда.  
Он попробовал заморозить поляну вместе с деревом-алтарем. Тщетно, вся сила уходила в никуда. Сила плотского влечения нарастала, и границ ей не виделось.  
— И долго мы будем тренировать силу воли?  
Локи трясло. Не то от голоса Ричарда, не то от навязанного вожделения.  
— Я хочу отсюда уйти.  
И уйти немедленно. Как угодно, куда угодно, лишь бы — подальше. Там он придет в себя, разберется с последствиями, поймет, что и почему пошло не так.  
— Это вряд ли, — Ричард не подходил, не прикасался, не останавливал. — Поляна замкнута на себя.  
Локи не был бы собой, если бы не проверил сам. Быстро, почти бегом, двинулся в сторону тропинки, которой пришел на поляну, только шагнул за пределы — как перед глазами замельтешило, и он оказался лицом к центральному дереву. И к Ричарду, к которому его влекло, как сталь к магниту.  
— Телепортируюсь в Асгард, — Локи старался смотреть в небо.  
— Попробуй.  
Он уже успел научиться переноситься без помощи Хеймдалля. Да что там, он, будучи в Мидгарде, всегда чувствовал, что ему открыты все девять миров. Сейчас — нет. Звать Хеймдалля не рискнул, впрочем, если Локи не чувствует контакта с мирами, значит, здесь образовалась глухая зона?  
Медленно, по периметру, обошёл поляну. Ходить было… неприятно. Тело не просто предавало, оно яростно бунтовало — дикое и чуждое ощущение для существа его могущества и умений.   
Локи резко дернул низко свисающую дубовую ветку, разломал на мелкие щепки. Не полегчало ничуть. Сладостное томление во всем теле накатывало и накатывало, нимало не притупляясь злостью Локи и его отвращением.  
— Почему ты так бесишься? — спросил Ричард, который сам выглядел как снедаемый тем же желанием, но по-прежнему спокойно сидящий на траве. Где-то нашёл белый цветок, сорвал, нежит лепестки кончиками пальцев...  
— Я совершил обряд, — выплюнул Локи. — Я его дорабатывал. И его магия меня подчиняет?!  
— У тебя синдром отличника, — прекрасно зная, что на него смотрят и какое впечатление производит, Ричард томно улыбнулся и провел цветком по губам. — Никогда не делал работу над ошибками? Меня, например, в детстве переучивали держаться на коне в галопе и держать перо. Сам я моему юному племяннику переставлял руку на стрельбу из лука — он её не жаловал, никто и не проследил за его успехами.  
Взъерошенный, но уже не такой злобный, Локи подошёл к Ричарду и, остановившись в паре шагов, мрачно посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Такое впечатление, что тебя устраивает, как всё обернулось, — резко заметил он.  
— Не вполне, — поправил Ричард. — Я, как и ты, обожаю контролировать ситуацию. Но когда всё складывается так, как сейчас, лучше всего — поплыть по течению. Смею надеяться, тебя не снедают глупые сомнения, как смертных? Вроде “не подобает” или “не достойно моего положения”? Если пожелаешь, нарисую тебе моё генеалогическое древо, и по линии сидов, и по линии людей.  
Он уже откровенно потешался, и вместе с его безмятежным весельем успокаивался Локи. Жар крови толкнул его ближе к Ричарду, на травяной ковер. Сел близко, лицом к лицу, наклонился:  
— А что, если я предпочитаю женщин?  
— Я не буду осуждать твои пристрастия, — пообещал Ричард и потянулся к его губам.  
Отдаваясь поцелую и телом, и разумом, Локи вспоминал старые легенды, где превозносили искусство любви сидов. Ничего изощренного, понимал он, ничего необычного.  
Ричард чувствовал, прислушивался и понимал. С полувздоха, от малейшего касания знал, что Локи понравится: обхватить ладонью затылок и провести ногтями по коже, по шее, прикусить нижнюю губу, потом немедленно слизать кровь, мурлыкнуть и углубить поцелуй.  
Одежда стала невыносимо неудобной, тесной, она царапала кожу, и Локи сердито прошептал под нос заклинание, провёл ладонями по бокам сперва Ричарда, потом своим — и их вещи скомканной, перемешанной грудой упали в стороне.  
— Какая поспешность, — только и сказал Ричард, потом опрокинул Локи спиной в траву и замолчал.  
В поцелуе они переплелись руками и ногами, несколько раз перекатились по траве, потом Локи охотно позволил непривычно легкому телу устроиться сверху. Ричард улыбался, оглаживал пальцами его скулы и феерически податливо гнулся и льнул к рукам Локи. Потом шкодно ухмыльнулся и соскользнул вниз, потеревшись телом о тело самым восхитительным образом. Локи довольно выдохнул и развёл бедра; жар в крови больше не пульсировал, а ровно горел, не подталкивал к действиям, а позволял смаковать каждое прикосновение.  
— Мы никуда не торопимся? — уточнил Ричард, поглаживая его колено.  
— Абсолютно, — Локи судорожно вздохнул, когда Ричард навис над его пахом и снизу вверх лизнул налившийся кровью член. Ещё раз, и ещё, задевая иногда губами головку. Его невозможные волосы расплескались волнами по животу и бедрам Локи, скользили в такт движениям, щекотали, гладили и нежили не хуже прекрасных наглых рук Ричарда.  
Локи зажмурился от удовольствия, когда любовник вобрал в рот его член и ровно тогда же невообразимо гладко погрузил пальцы в его тело.  
— Как смертные… обходятся без магии? — выдохнул Локи. — Не представляю.  
Ричард, увы, не мог оставить его без ответа. Освободил член из жаркой влажности рта, облизнулся. Острый язык, яркие губы, легчайший румянец на скулах — и восторг, когда смотрел на распростертого под ним Локи.  
— Всё дело в опыте, — ответил и погладил изнутри. Прицельно, точно, так что у Локи перехватило дыхание. — В тренировке, — сказал и погладил его ногу от бедра до кончиков пальцев, потом обратно, мягко подтолкнул колено, и Локи охотно поддался, раскрываясь ещё больше. — В мотивации.  
Ричард прильнул губами к тонкой коже у самого паха, лизнул, сжал губами, нащупал языком биение пульса и с жаром, с силой начал вылизывать это место. Движения языка так близко от члена и так невозможно далеко сначала разочаровали, потом Локи почувствовал, как от них по телу прокатываются сладкие предоргазмические волны. Вонзил ногти в ладонь, чтобы ослабить ощущения — тщетно, и Ричард мягко рассмеялся, чувствуя его усилия.  
— Мы всё ещё никуда не торопимся, — и пальцы, которые так и не вынул, прижал к самому чувствительному месту, мерзавец. — Расслабься.  
Локи задрожал, вдохнул воздух поглубже через силу и запрокинул голову к небу: чувствовать, только чувствовать, не смотреть. Пальцы сами собой вплелись в ричардовы волосы, пряди ласкали руки, оплетали драгоценными наручами, лишая воли.   
— Прекрасно, — Ричард с откровенной неохотой прервал ласки. — Я уже опасался, что ты не захочешь отдаваться любви так же, как магии.  
В ответ оставалось только рассмеяться и движением бедер попросить прикосновений сильнее и глубже. Ричард, словно не поняв намёка, вытянул из него пальцы. Локи приподнял голову, очень внимательно посмотрел на любовника, который стоял на коленях между его ног.  
— Я очень хочу, — вкрадчиво шепнул Локи и оперся на локоть, — отдаваться.  
Тут он молниеносно подался вперед и притянул Ричарда к себе за волосы. Тот рассмеялся, прижался к губам и глубоко поцеловал. Локи обнял его, сжал бока коленями и немедленно поплыл от полноты ощущений. Ричард в его руках тёк, как река, но не исчезал, а был повсюду. Губы с привкусом медовой горечи, сильные руки, гибкое, жилистое тело — и каждое прикосновение как теплая морская волна, как пахнущий цветущей сиренью ветер, как лучи рассветного солнца.  
Неумолимо нежный, Ричард обезоруживал. Локи, задыхаясь в поцелуях, понимал: именно это ему сейчас нужно. Нужно, чтобы Ричард прикусил шею возле уха, чтобы надавил острым ногтем на сосок, чтобы подхватил его левую ногу под бедро и сначала потерся членом о член, потом прижался между ягодиц и, наконец-то, толкнулся в него.  
Нет, нет, он опять ошибся, думал Локи, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то кроме звездно сияющих глаз над собой. Любовь сида неописуема. Каким-то невероятным, непознаваемым образом банальный по сути своей процесс давал почувствовать слияние с огромной частью этого мира.   
— Хватит думать, — Ричард, совсем как Локи, искусал себе губы.  
От плавных, медленных движений удовольствие нарастало медленно, точно подкрадывалось. Они обменивались ленивыми поцелуями, которые постепенно превратились в один: долгий, влажный, откровенный — откровеннее сливающихся тел. Дыхание смешалось, волосы спутались, ладони переплелись, жар нарастал невыносимо, становился жаждой завершения, и Локи со злым, отчаянным стоном разомкнул пальцы, потянулся к своему члену — дотронуться, кончить, прекратить это невыносимое единение. Ричард успел первым. Сжал пальцы на плоти, толкнулся сильнее — и поймал губами счастливый крик Локи.  
Когда удалось отдышаться, Ричард лежал рядом с ним на траве, переплетя пальцы под затылком, и смотрел на бегущие по небу облака. Одеваться он, похоже, не собирался. Прислушавшись к ощущениям, Локи со смесью раздражения и предвкушения понял, что Ричард совершенно правильно решил не торопить события.  
— Как думаешь, это надолго? — светски поинтересовался Локи.  
— Смотря насколько ты сильный маг, я думаю, — ответил Ричард после некоторых размышлений.  
— Очень сильный, — впервые Локи почувствовал не гордость, а что-то сродни смутной неловкости.  
Ричард весело фыркнул и погладил его по бедру.  
...Когда после очередного оргазма им наконец-то не захотелось опять овладеть друг другом, на небе начали проступать первые звезды. Ричард, всё такой же легкий в движениях, но буквально полупрозрачный от изнеможения, выпутал из кожаного обмундирования Локи свою одежду и медленно её на себя натягивал.   
— Шесть веков не помнил, что такое головная боль, — Ричард потер виски. — И рад бы ещё столько же не вспоминать.  
Локи, с закрытыми глазами откинувшийся на ствол дуба, с которого исчезли все руны, согласно хмыкнул. Потом со стоном потянулся.  
— Последний раз у меня так болели все мышцы, когда я решил перенять у пришлого воина-вана его технику боя. Подай мне штаны, прошу.  
Ричард отыскал требуемое и протянул Локи. Тот, стиснув зубы, начал одеваться. Очень хотелось охнуть или скастовать на себя обезболивающее, но первое было как-то стыдно, а на второе не хватало сил.  
— Похмелье, джентльмены?  
Как на поляне появилось третье лицо, пожилая дама с крючковатым носом, облаком седых волос и бутылкой воды, ни один из них заметить не успел.  
— Держите, попить вам сейчас самое то, — она поставила бутылку на землю. — Я всё понимаю, господа, но что вас сюда занесло?  
Бесцеремонно заглянула обоим в глаза, нашла записи Локи на траве, полистала — глаза у неё чуть светились, — нахмурилась.  
— Такой могущественный и начитанный джентльмен, — теперь она обращалась исключительно к Локи, — а перепутал поворот. Сид-то тебе ничего и сказать бы не смог, ему везде одна сила — природная. Зачаровал ты знатно, знатно…  
Сил возмущаться и требовать объяснений тоже не было, поэтому Локи просто взял протянутую тетрадку, свернул трубкой и сунул в карман. Впрочем, старушка и без расспросов была разговорчива:  
— На этой полянке, светлейшие господа, бездетные пары ворожили на обретение потомства. Да и до сих пор приходят. Место помнит, что у него обычно просят. И твою ворожбу, коллега, подправило. Я пробовала снять, что ты наколдовал, там, снаружи, да больно ты сильный, — она развела руками. — Извините. Мой Джонни, которого ты резать тут собирался, от радости, что сбежал, ополоумел — особенно когда понял, как ты местом ошибся.  
Она замолчала, покружила по поляне, что-то тихо бормоча, и ушла, сгинула среди деревьев, шагов опять было не расслышать. Локи проводил её взглядом, поднял бутылку и разом выпил половину, оставшееся протянул Ричарду. Тот часть выпил, часть вылил себе на голову; капли осели на волосах сияющими искрами.  
— Проблема в том, — задумчиво проговорил, наконец, Локи, — что маги моей расы могут понести независимо от пола.  
Ричард покачал головой, похлопал его по плечу, потом произнес не менее задумчиво:  
— Это-то как раз пустяки, у сидов облик с полом ещё меньше связан... Проблема в том, как, в случае чего, ты будешь делить Асгард между двумя детьми?


End file.
